


Sunlight

by AberrantAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Is this angst, Joly is japanese, Les Mis Poly Week, Multi, Other, Polyamory, and adopted, and disabled, don't worry it will end happy, he is a strong boy ready to respresnt, i just love him okay, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantAngel/pseuds/AberrantAngel
Summary: Joly is living his best life at college. He has two wonderful partners and the best friends he could ask for. But back home there are things his parents don't know. How would they react to not only a bisexual son, but one that is dating both a boy and a girl?





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I love my darling Joly. Happy poly week my friends.

Two years were a long time. In fact it was the longest time Joly had spent so ridiculously happy. Going into university he was lost and confused. His small rural hometown was so different from the bustling cities he learned to navigate. But he fell in love with all the different around him. Back home he was one of two Asian children in a fifty mile radius opening doors to judgement and bullying. But at school he met better people who swung his worldview around. Meeting Bossuet and Musichetta was when his entire life snapped into place. 

They had already been dating for a few weeks when Joly first met them. It was his first time at the ABC club and his roommate, Grantaire, had insisted he come along to meet the members. It was nerve-wracking to meet so many new people all at once, but the atmosphere was so warm and kind that Joly decided to become a permanent member Les Amis de l’ABC. At the end of that first meeting Musichetta invited him to get ice cream with her and Bossuet. He happily agreed because both of them were so nice and lovely. The trio met up a couple more times and soon enough they were asking him if he knew what a polyamorous relationship was. At the time he hadn’t quite understood. It wasn’t something that boys from small rural towns were told in Sunday sermons. But they simply explained it to him. It felt empowering to learn a word that captured what he had been so confused to feel about both of them. When the asked if he would like to be in a polyamorous relationship with them, it wasn’t even a choice. Joly was beaming and getting two kisses on his cheeks before he knew it. That had been two years ago. Yet Joly never told his parents. It wasn’t something that mothers and fathers from small rural towns tended to understand. He had never really planned on telling them. Joly was an adult and he could choose what he kept private, but then the accident happened.

It was a normal day and he was walking back to his dorm. He had just finished his last midterm exam and was excited for the next semester; for more time with his partners. Halfway through his walk Musichetta and Bossuet called to ask him how exams went. He always got in lost conversation with their sweet voices. Soon enough he found himself at a crosswalk and waited until the lighted cross sign flickered on, then set his way across the road. But a car blew the red light. Joly couldn’t jump out of the way because every muscle in his body froze and the car slammed into him. His phone hit the ground near his head and cracked. Voices were echoing throughout his dazed mind just before he lost consciousness.

When he woke up his hospital room was full of flowers from Les Amis and he had two visitors. Bossuet and Musichetta had kissed his forehead and told him how worried and scared they had been when they hear a crash over the phone and he hadn’t responded. Looking at their relieved faces and thinking about how horrible it was to see them upset made the four words that he’d never forget hearing echoed back in stereo: I love you two. But love couldn’t heal his injuries. He would get sporadic headaches often enough to hinder his daily activities. His dorm room, at that point shared with Bossuet, had a cabinet full of ibuprofen for the pain. The crash damaged his right leg in a way that would never quite heal, so a decorated cane became an everyday accessory. He was insanely concerned after the accident. His hypochondria flew off the charts, but his partners were there every step of the way.

Joly was only snapped out of his lovestruck perfect fantasy life when his father called the week before summer break started. He never expected his father to call asking if he would be bringing any nice girls home for the family to meet over break. Joly panicked and said some strange combination of “yes”, “no”, and “maybe” then hung up immediately. He sighed deeply. This summer he would have to come out to his parents.

***

“Alright everyone, this concludes our last meeting of this school year. As you know I will be returning to France with Grantaire for the summer, so formal ABC activities are suspended. Although I will continue to plan for next year while we’re away,” Enjolras smiled at the group then started to make his rounds saying goodbye.

“I’m going to miss you guys,” Grantaire said to the trio at his table.

“Oh, sure. Maybe for a minute, but by then you’ll be fully immersed in Enjolras.” Musichetta laughed.

“Well, hopefully also immersed in French culture,” Bossuet added, “It was really about time you two figured your shit out!”

“And right away, after just three months, he’s taking you to meet his family,” Joly said without realizing what he had brought up. He had met both of his partners families who ended up loving him. Did Bossuet and Chetta think he was trying to hide them from his parents? He didn’t want to be unfair in their relationship.

“Hey, Jolllly, are you okay? You’re getting pale,” Grantaire’s eyes flashed with concern before Enjolras’s arrival distracted him. Joly was grateful that he wouldn’t have to explain himself.

“Hi R,” Enjolras leaned down and kissed his boyfriend then directed his attention towards the others, “It won’t be the same without you guys there when I’m in Paris.”

“I’m sure there will be plenty of… distractions for you and Grantaire,” Bossuet waggled his eyebrows and laughed.

“Shut up Boss,” Grantaire got up to distribute hugs. “If you guys need anything, an ocean has never stopped me before.” Then he circled the rest of the Musain saying his summer farewells.

“So do you have any plans for the summer,” Enjolras asked.

“Boss and I are headed to my house for three weeks,” Musichetta explained and waited for Joly to say his plans. He was too busy thinking about how he could tell his father he was dating two people; how he was dating a man. “Hey, Joly.”

“Oh, yes I’m going home for a week then meeting them.” He said, but now everyone was looking at him strangely. “What?”

“Are you feeling okay Joly?” Enjolras asked. “I know you’re generally pretty cautious about getting sick, but maybe you have a cold.”

“No, no I’m just a little sleepy today,” Joly smiled as convincingly as he could. “Nothing to worry about at all.”

Enjolras just raised his eyebrows, “Whatever you say.”

Grantaire returned from his goodbyes and the two marched out of the Musain, “Don’t you three forget to call over break.” Grantaire shouted as the door swung shut.

“Honeys, why don’t you go grab your suitcases from your dorm and we’ll meet in the parking lot so we can get to our flights on time.” Musichetta said, “Don’t forget to put your liquid items into you non-carry on Boss. Joly your in-flight bad is already in my car.”

“How did we ever come to deserve you,” Joly kissed her and Bossuet followed suit. Then they began their walk to the dorm. 

Bossuet was talking about some TV show he had become infatuated with. On any other day Joly would have listened intently, but his mind was too crowded. Who exactly would be waiting for him at home? His mom, dad, grandmother, maybe his aunt, and if so, his three cousins. That was seven people to come out to. It was really nothing to bring out to everyone at University, although he never really came out; he had just started dating Boss and Chetta without saying anything. He shouldn’t have to tell people. Who he loved wasn’t anyone else’s business. 

There was no instruction manual for coming out. And what if his family disowned him. It was too real a possibility. What if he was never able to bring his partners home for fear of them being betrayed by hate. He could never subject them to something so degrading. Even when they went out in the city they would get strange looks. He hated being asked, “oh who’s the third wheel”. He hated being told that one of his partners was cheating on him because someone saw them kissing when he wasn’t there. But when people said things like that he took it in stride and laughed it off. Sometimes people just were not taught that love is limitless. Especially not people in his hometown. 

“Hey, hun, did you hear me?” Bossuet said tapping Joly on the shoulder.

“Sorry, you’ll have to repeat whatever you said,” he replied masking his disquietude with another forced smile. “I must have zoned off.”

“Joly, promise me you’re going to get some rest when you get home. You’re acting a little bit off.” Bossuet gave him a sympathetic look, “And if you get really sick before you join me and Chetta call us so we can send you a care package.”

“Of course, now what were you saying before?” Joly skirted around his uneasiness once again.

“Right! I was thinking that you, Chetta, and I should rent a flat off-campus next year. That way she could stay with us as well.” Bossuet announced his idea proudly and Joly mood got extremely better. Their own apartment was a dream come true. Having a special place for the three of them to call their own would be amazing. He could have a real home for the next year.

“Oh my gosh! Have you asked Chetta? That sounds spectacular! I love you so much!” Joly almost tripped over his cane in his excitement.

Bossuet laughed affectionately, “I haven’t asked Chetta yet, but her birthday is coming up and that’s why I told you first.”

“It’s a perfect gift,” Joly knew she would be just as ecstatic.

“Once you join us at Chetta’s house we can make her a little scavenger hunt for her to find out.” Bossuet had clearly been thinking a lot about moving in together. His dedication and thoughtfulness was what Joly loved most about him. How anyone could be so generous was beyond his understanding. “Here we are Jolllly.” 

The bubbly delight in his chest died out as he looked at the dorm. Joly was leaving the only place where he was accepted. Plastering on yet another grin, he followed Bossuet to their room and grabbed his travel-bag and suitcase.

***

“Okay, dear, text us once you’ve landed. I’m sure that you’ll be exhausted when you get home, so make sure you get lots of rest.” Musichetta kissed Joly and squeezed his hand. They were standing just before a security point. She couldn’t hold his hands during the flight. Her and Bossuet’s flight was in a far away terminal

“You’re going to be just fine,” Bossuet bumped their shoulders together, “And you’ll see us in no time.”

Joly simply nodded, having lost his desire to speak once they entered the bustling airport, “I love you,” was all he could say.

His partners repeated the phrase and pulled sandwiched him in a hug. They knew that the pressure would ground him and help him through his travels. With a last parting glance the pair went their ways towards their terminal. Joly watched them with dread until they disappeared into the crowd. He reminded himself that only 1 in 1.2 million flights crashed. That one could happen at any time though.

Getting through airport security was never easy. Putting his coveted items into unsanitary bins and having officers so close to his personal space was extremely difficult for him to handle. Before going through metal detectors every single terrible possibility took a turn tormenting him. What if he forgot to take of his belt and they took him into one of those private rooms– or what if somebody had slipped something into his bag when he wasn’t looking– what if he missed his flight and was stuck without a place to go? He had to walk without his cane which meant plenty of stumbling and strange looks. Airport security, the one thing that should make him feel safe in his travels, was the worst part of going anywhere.

Joly just had to breath and step forward in line. He finally got to collect his items and ensure that his anti-bacterial wipes, motion-sickness bracelets, and noise-cancelling headphones were with him. If he had those three things he could get through the flight. He would get through the flight.

In a less crowded setting he would have liked to sit down while he waited for the boarding announcement, but all the seats were taken. No one seemed keen to give up their seat, even to a person with a disability. Unfortunately Joly had come to understand that nobody really was paying attention to him. If he asked for a chair people would give theirs up right away, but everyone was suffering through their own travel induced stress. Standing was not too bad.

Finally the flight attendants announced that it was time to board. Joly’s injury meant he got to board in the first group and claim a bulkhead seat. The only downside to this was that he would have to keep his bag in the overhead compartments during takeoff and landing, which made him a little nervous. If his things were rustled around and something broke or spilled he would be incredibly disappointed. After wiping down his seat, Joly put on his bracelets and headphones and turned his phone all the way off. He played music from an old school MP3 player to guarantee that no signals would interfere with the plane.

He paused his music to listen to the safety brief and ensured that his seat belt was fastened correctly multiple times before checking to make sure he had a life jacket under his chair. Once he was feeling safer he turned his music back on and closed his eyes. He hoped for no turbulence because it always got the better of him. His scientific brain reminded him that it was just air pockets that planes were designed to fly over, but his anxiety decided to jolt him with every bump. Joly was aware of every tilt and shake the plane had during the flight. When it touched down, the total number of times he had been on the brink of panicking was 28. He hated flying.

 

***

As Joly waited for his suitcase at the baggage claim he sent Musichetta and Bossuet a text to tell them his flight had gone okay. Apparently their flight had been delayed and they would be sleeping at the airport. This information was followed by a cute selfie of Bossuet falling asleep on Musichetta’s shoulder. He sent back a heart and smiled because soon they would have a place to call home together.

After he retrieved his suitcase from the conveyor belt, with a little help from a kind stranger, it was time to reunite with his family. Hopefully they would start by asking about his classes and how he was enjoying pre-med. If he played his cards right, the subject of romantic partners wouldn’t even come up that night.

Joly took a deep breath before stepping through the doors to the meeting point of the airport. There he saw his mom, dad, and aunt waiting for him. He feigned an excited air and hugged his family.

“Hi guys! It’s been quite a year hasn’t it?” Joly addressed the group.

“It has,” his mom agreed as she began to lead everyone towards the car. “My little baby all grown up and in medical school. You’ll be a doctor before you know it!”

“Really, Minnie?” his aunt laughed, “I’d say he’s got a while to go.”

Joly was actually quite happy see her, “Auntie Jae, it’s good to see you. How are my cousins?”

“Oh they’re as wild as ever. Your grandma is watching them for me while we’re getting you.” She explained.

“Now, son, why don’t you tell us about how college is going.” His father said as they got into the car, “We are all dying to hear.

“Oh,” Joly said trying to think of something interesting he could say, “Well it is not easy, but I’m doing well. The people are really nice there.”

The car ride continued with discussion of classes and various research opportunities Joly had. He forgot how much he loved his family in the midst of his coming out crisis. Aunt Jae was so spunky and funny. She didn’t visit very often because of her triplets. Perhaps he should take his return home in stride and relish happy moments with his family, and not worry about coming out. It wasn’t even his parent’s business to know who he loved. But he wasn’t planning on telling them about his partners for his family’s sake, it was for him. There was really no point to ignore the elephant in the room and pretend to be happy. Living his truth was more important than preserving his current family dynamic.

Once they arrived at their house Joly went to his old room and flopped onto the bed. Maybe it was best to get some advice. He opened his phone and flipped through his contacts. After careful consideration he decided to chat with Grantaire. His parent’s had not approved, so he could be sure to understand. Hopefully R hadn’t left for Paris already.

Grantaire picked up after a few rings, “Hey, Jolllly. What’s up?”

Joly took a deep breath before speaking, “How is your family doing, R?”

There was a long silence before he responded, “Shit, dude, I don’t even know. Why are you asking about those assholes?”

“Just… how has it been without them?” Joly sighed.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry, R, I’m fine,” Joly felt a rush of affection for Grantaire and his concern, “I just want to know if its hard without them.”

“Joly did your parents going to disown you?”

“No, no! Well… I don’t know, they might. I was thinking of coming out to them.” 

“Wow, Jolllly.” Grantaire paused, “I can’t tell you how your parents will react. I mean its a bit of different situation than I was in. Just, you’ve gotta remember that you have another family that will always be there for you, okay?”

“I know, R. Thank you.” Suddenly his mother was calling his name. Joly almost hung up, but quickly added, “You better call me when you get to Paris. And take lots of pictures!” He could hear the start of Grantaire’s laugh before the call ended.

He followed the his mom’s voice into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around a table. His cousins were at their own miniature table playing with their food and giggling. How he longed to sit with them instead. Alas, his mother had saved him a seat, so he sat. The next hour or so passed quickly due to Joly’s constant quick-thinking and evasive measures to avoid conversation drifting towards his relationship status.

Finally the talking lulled and his mom stood up, “Well I’m headed to sleep. I’m still tired from my early shift at work today. Don’t stay up too late, especially you Joly! You look exhausted, honey. And Mom you go to bed to! You’re older than you think you are”

“Oh shush, Millie. You don’t know what you’re talking about,” his grandma protested, but she got up anyway. “And you, Joly, better do as your mama says. You’ve got circles under your eyes that don’t match your glasses.”

“Okay, Grams,” Joly laughed and kissed her on the cheek before she went upstairs.

“Millie, at least stay up to help me put my overly energetic kids to sleep. I simply cannot do it alone!” Jae pleaded as she collected the children and joined her sister towards the stairs.

“Ah, finally some time for the boys,” His father leaned back in his chair, “So how is everything really going for you? You’ve seemed really fidgety since you got here.” His dad was trying to hard to sound nonchalant.

“I’m always fidgety…” Joly tried to explain.

“Is it your leg acting up? Or did something happen at school?” His father tried again.

“No, dad, don’t worry,” He felt a rush of respect for his father, who cared enough to ask, and smiled brightly. Coming out be damned he could be happy that his family loved him right then.

“Oh look at you, sunshine!” His mother had returned to the room, “I forgot to ask you before I went upstairs, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay a little longer. I know you love University and your friends there, but we hardly get to see you anymore. What’s one more week?”

Joly felt his heart begin to race, his usual happiness gone again, “I… I can’t mom. Sorry, I have… plans with my friends. We already rented a place to stay…” It wasn’t the right time to tell them about Bossuet and Musichetta. It was late and he didn’t need any sleepy tempers if things didn’t go well.

“Just let me know if you change your mind,” his mom hid a frown clearly noticing his odd behaviour and choosing not to acknowledge it. “Goodnight, my loves.”

“Goodnight, Mom.” Joly turned to his dad, “I’m going to head off too. It’s true, I am exhausted from school.” 

“See you in the morning, son.”

“Yeah see you then.”

Joly walked at his normal pace until he was out of sight, then sped up the stairs almost falling when he missed a step with his cane. He made it to his room and turned the lights off. He hid under his covers until sleep finally freed him from the stressful day.

***

 

He woke up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains that he had never closed. It was a peaceful way to wake up. Alarm were so sudden and brash that they scared you awake. At school Bossuet would shake him awake and kiss his forehead, but that wasn’t an option at the moment. Yet the world seemed to be on his side because he woke up well anyways/ Joly smiled as he got up and opened the window. The summer air made him feel alive and at peace. He was snapped of this state when heard a metallic crash from the kitchen, followed by a shout from Jae. Right, three little cousins could be a little chaotic.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:30, not bad for sleeping in. If there was a racket in the kitchen that meant that his family was making brunch, and he had always loved to help them cook. When he was younger his parent wanted to help him adjust to American culture, so Sunday’s were dubbed “Culture Days” where he would eat common American foods and learn a little bit more about his new home. Every other day involved his parents struggling to make traditional Japanese food. He had lived in Japan for the first three years of his life with his grandmother, but she died. Then his parents adopted him and nothing in his life was the same. Yet the change was for the better and he found people to really love him.

“Good morning, Jae!” He said brightly, “What are you making today?”

She looked up from the recipe she was staring at and smiled, “Oh, Joly, thank God you’re awake. I’m trying to make French toast, but my gremlins are not helping much!”

“I’m not a gremlin!” the youngest cousin exclaimed after he stopped banging a wooden spoon against a tray.

“It was a little joke, darling, I love you.” Jae turned to Joly, “You wanna help? I really want to do something for my sister before she gets up. All of us are hardly ever together like this.” Jae handed the recipe to Joly.

Joly laughed at the hyperactive children’s antics before responding, “I used to have brunch here every Sunday, I’d love to help out, Jae. And of course spend time with my cousins.” He added making a silly face towards them.

“Thank you, you are the best nephew in the entire universe! Lord knows I’ve missed you more than anything. The kids just adore you and your mom was raving about getting to see on the way to the airport. You should see all the little Facebook posts your dad makes about you. Anytime you tell him what you’ve been up to he goes all ‘look at my son!’ ‘my son defying all odds to become a doctor’ ‘#overcomedisability’. You’d be so embarrassed if you followed him,” Jae laughed as she poured dry ingredients into her bowl.

Joly felt a swell of pride in his chest, but it was quickly muzzled out, “I didn’t know he did that,” he said. He loved his father. Nothing would ever change that. And of course he knew that his father loved him, but that could change the second Joly came out. 

Jae was frying the french toast while Joly told the kids riddles and sang silly songs he learned online from Parry Gripp. If he visited for Christmas he would have to give them the Mega-Party album. No kid should be deprived of such useless music. In the middle of “Space Unicorn” Jae ran out of batter and sat down at the table.

“So, Joly,” she began, “I know Millie was going to talk to you about staying longer last night. She didn’t seemed thrilled when she was headed to bed, so I’m guessing you said no. Obviously I can’t tell you what to do, but it would mean a lot to all of us if you stayed. We’re your family and we love you and respect your choices. It’s just that your friends get you all year and we only get you for a week. Plus my kids have been obsessed with science since you took them to that museum last year. They keep asking science questions that I hardly understand. It’s good to have you around for them.”

He sighed and opened his mouth to respond, but his mom and dad saved him the trouble. Jae went to get his grandma and everyone continued to enjoy their brunch. 

***

The rest of the week was similar. Each day began with breakfast or brunch, prepared by some combination of the family. Then they played games or went out around town. Not a day passed where someone forgot to bug him about prolonging his stay. He was almost positive that his mom had assigned shifts to people to make sure he wouldn’t forget the offer which sounded more and more like a demand as time passed.

His grandma was the one that broke the pattern on the sixth day, “Your mother asked me to talk to you about staying longer this year. You know what I say? Do what you want. Life’s short and you have to live it. Besides this house isn’t very convenient for your leg. It’s all stairs, stairs, stairs. My budding arthritis is suffering at the hands of this old shack. And you’ve probably got your eyes of someone back at campus don’t you. That little glassy stare off into to space says it all. I know the look from you mom. Oh how she would daydream about your father. But if you go next time you're bringing that apple of your eye with ya whether it’s a honeycrisp or gala if you know what I mean.”

Joly gave her a surprised face, “What do you mean?”

“My God, child I saw your little flag last year. You thought you were stubble when you packed up, but I was sneaking a little gift into your bag when I saw it”

He gulped and looked at the ground. She knew about his bisexual pride flag.

“Get your eyes back up here.” His grandma demanded, “There is nothing shameful about you no matter what anyone in this family might say. If they’re not here for you, guess what? You’ll just be spending your weeks at my house until I kick the bucket.”

What was he supposed to say to that? He remained silent until words returned to him, “Grams, that’s not all.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I like a honeycrisp and a gala apple.”

“I did not intend this metaphor to last longer than the first use. And what are you saying? You have two crushes?”

“No,” deep breaths, be calm, be calm, be calm, “I have two partners.”

“Are you cheating on one of them?”

“No, it’s kind of a mutual love triangle thing.”

“Hmm.” His grandma says, “You always did have so much love to go around.”  
“You’re still okay with this? With me?” Joly was shocked. His grandmother, the relic of the last century, she was the one that was fine with a polyamorous bisexual as a family member.

“What do you take me for, child? Of course I’m okay with it. Kids these days making all their assumptions about their elders. Now that’s what you should be ashamed of.”

Joly could not help but hug her. She complained about him popping his ribs out of place with a hug so tight, but he didn’t let go. He held on tight.

“Should I tell the others?”

“Hell if I know.” She said, “I doubt they even know that it’s possible to like honeycrisp and gala apples. But if this old woman has learned anything it’s to do what you feel is right.”

“Now who’s continuing the metaphor.” Joly teased as he let go of her. “Thank you.”

***

Eventually the last dinner of his stay arrived. Joly was determined to tell the rest of his family that night. It was really his last chance and he wouldn’t let it pass him by. Besides, if they disowned him right away he would be gone on a plane the next day. Hopefully they would accept him of course. He wasn’t sure how to live without his family and no amount of comfort from his friends could heal a cut so deep. And if they disowned him, his college funding was gone. He would inevitably have to drop out. He could try to be like Feuilly and work three jobs to pay his own way, but combined with all his classes it might kill him. Feuilly was really one of kind.

Joly brought his focus back to the real world and noticed how everyone was staring at him expectantly, “Did I miss something?” He asked leaning slightly away from all the attention.

“Your mother asked you a question,” his grandma said, “Stop daydreaming at the table.”

“It’s alright, sunshine,” His mom was looking at him with hope in her eyes, “I was just asking one more time if you could stay a little longer.”

“I… I can’t,” There was a deafening silence, “I told you I’m staying with friends.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” His mom frowned.

It was time.

“Actually mom, I’m staying at my girlfriend’s house.”

“Oh darling, why didn’t you say anything?” His mom laughed, “You could’ve just said so.”

“Yeah, Joly, I think we’d all love to meet her,” Jae smirked at him, “So what’s this mystery girl like?”

“If you still want to know about her once I’m finished speaking I’d be happy to talk, but first you guys need to know.” Deep breath. His grandma kicked him under the table. It seemed to be an encouraging kick if that was possible, so he tried to continue, “I also have a boyfriend.” Silence.

“Also?” His father stiffened. “Are you cheating on girl with some boy? That is not a smart decision–”

“No!” Joly tried to calm himself down, “No. I love them both and they love me. And they love each other. It’s called polyamory. In this case it’s fully mutual, but there are other ways of being poly. There are lots of resources online about it.” It seemed that a weight was lifted from his back. Even so he was filled with dread as he looked up to meet the waiting eyes of his family.

“Oh… okay…. then…” His mother was at a loss for words. No one said anything.

“If you don’t mind,” Joly folded his napkin and stood up, ‘“ am going to take my leave.”

He could only get himself out of the room before he sunk down against the wall. He could hear his parents talking in the kitchen, unbeknownst that he was listening.

“Dear Lord. What are we going to do about this?” His mom asked, voice a little shaky.

“Don’t worry Millie. It’s just one of these college experiments college kids do. It must be.” His father denied the truth.

“Seriously?” Jae said, “He’s your kid. Respect who he is.”

Joly heard his aunt get up and realized too late that she was headed his way. When she saw him curled up on the other side of the wall she was surprised. Her eyes filled with sympathetic affection as she crouched down and took his hands. She mouthed ‘let’s go upstairs’ careful not to let the others know he had heard. He followed her up to his room.

“So you heard them.” She confirmed once the door was safely shut.

“Yeah,” Joly said feeling abnormal in all his sadness.

“I don’t agree with them. I mean god if someone treated my kids like that I’d have some words for them. And if you want I can go back there and give them a piece of my mind.”

“No, Jae, it’s better to see if they’ll ever accept it on their own.”

“You’re so good, too good. Also, please don’t hide things from me again. I’ve been so worried about you this week. You are always a little ball of sunlight, but you were acting so strange this week. Try not to scare me like that again. Deal?”

“Deal.” Joly paused as he felt hot tears on his cheeks, “Jae, what if they pull their funding for college?”

“Ah that won’t be an issue,” His grandmother interrupted as she opened the door, “I’ll fund you if the stop. So long as they live in the house I spent too many years paying off they have to listen to me scold them. They won’t care who you date after I give them some old dying lady’s perspective.”

“Are you dying?” Joly’s eyes grew wide.

“We all are,” his grandma laughed. “Now, child, you don’t have to see your parents for the rest of today, but you better be coming back every summer until I kick the bucket. By then they better understand.”

“And in the meantime you have us.” Jae squeezed him into a side hug.

“I love you guys,” Joly wiped his tears, the bittersweet product of acceptance and its opposite.

“You are our sunlight, I don’t know what we’d do without you, Joly.” Jae’s hug was suffocating in the best way.

“You two are so emotional. I’m going to be early. See you in the morning,” his grandma grumbled as she waddled out of the room.

“Let me put my kids to bed and then we can watch a silly movie, okay?” Jae offered.

“Okay,” Joly agreed, “That sounds amazing.”

***

Joly had fallen asleep easily after watching some stereotypical 80’s movie that Jae found endlessly hilarious. His blaring alarm woke him up, but it didn’t feel as aggressive as it used to. In fact, despite a not so great reaction, coming out made him feel more in control of himself. 

He didn’t have time to pack the previous night so he began to categorically organize his belongings into his suitcase. Jae brought it downstairs for him while he followed behind her. To his surprise his parents were waiting at the door.

Jae stayed behind to watch her kids while the rest of the family drove to the airport… in deafening silence. Everyone kept their mouths sealed closed until they were at the security checkpoint where Joly would head off on his own.

“Wait,” his mother grabbed his hand, “You know we still love you, right?” Joly shrugged in response.

“We can’t say that we understand your, er, choices, but you’re still welcome at home.”

“Okay dad,” Joly was trying to keep his voice even. There was no reason to cry again, even if hearing that they still loved him made him want to cry buckets of joy. “I’ll see you next year then.”

With the invigorating feeling of belonging in his chest Joly felt strong. Every breath he took filled his lungs with pride. They were making an effort to accept him. They wanted to keep their son. The usual anxiety that came with airport security took a backseat behind his boundless joy. His usual bright demeanor and adorable smile returned to him. They had called him sunlight, a raging streak of power that represent happiness. It was cheesy, but sometimes all someone needed was the most classic compliment.

After breezing through security, Joly took a seat and called Grantaire in Paris.

“Jollly, what’s up?” Grantaire’s voice crackled in his ear.

“I did it. I told them.” Joly blurted out.

“Oh, shit, and what did they say,” his concern was evident in his voice.

“They don’t really get it, but I’m not disowned or anything,” Joly reported.

“You’re already doing better than me. We’re really happy for you. We meaning me and Apollo, he’s here by the way. Say hi you idiot.”

“Hey, Joly. Congratulations on coming out,” Enjolras’s voice was all earnest sincerity.

“Thanks guys,” Joly could feel himself beaming, “I have to call Boss and Chetta now, so I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“Bye,” his friends said in unison.

 

He immediately called Musichetta, “Hi loves!”

“Are you at the airport?” Musichetta asked after they said their greetings.

“Did you get through security okay?” Bossuet said at almost the same time.

“Yeah,” Joly laughed, “And security was fine. I actually have some good news for you. I told my family about you two. My aunt and grandma are super cool and accepting. My parents are going to need some time, but they assured me that they love me.”

The response from his partners was impossible to discern, but he could tell it was all love and congratulations.

“I can’t wait to see you both. I love you Chetta, and I love you Boss.” Joly said once the noise had calmed down. “But my flight boards in five minutes, so I have to go.”

“We love you too,” Bossuet’s smile was clear in his tone.

“And we’ll be waiting for you when the plane lands,” Musichetta reminded him before hanging up.

During the flight Joly took a window seat and kept the shade up so that he could see the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I'm really glad I wrote it. Please comment what you think or any questions you have about the story. :)
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr go to aberrantangel.tumblr.com


End file.
